


头顶上的对话框

by Batsy7



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 欢乐, 沙雕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: Will花了好几年才意识到，不是所有人都能像他一样看到别人头顶上的对话框。他把这个当做秘密保守起来，同时利用小框框提供的信息来帮忙破案。有一天，他遇到了一个有着神奇的对话框的男人。





	头顶上的对话框

第一季 

Will自有记忆起就知道自己能看到别人头顶的对话框。对话框的形状各异，有大有小，颜色也不尽相同，半透明的，有一个小角指向对话框的所属人，并且会随着他们移动。在威尔记忆最开始的时候，对话框里还只是一些图案，就好像儿童的手指涂鸦一样，或是一个笑脸，或是一朵花。后来Will逐渐长大，对话框里的图案变成了文字，【他在生气】，【他讨厌你】，字迹是属于自己的手写英语。等到Will成年，他发现文字的字体大多变成了一成不变的印刷体，用词也越来越高深莫测，【命运让你们相遇】，【汪！】。Will还记得自己年幼时曾经好奇地用目光追逐着一个个对话框，甚至伸出手去试图抚摸它们，他曾经和父亲说过这个问题，他的父亲一开始不当回事，后来就惊恐万分，甚至带Will去了医院，那时候Will就明白，他不能把这件事告诉任何人，这是属于他自己的秘密。不是每个人都有对话框，而对话框里的信息多半和Will有关，【他对你有好感】，【他觉得你很老土】，但有时候又稀奇古怪，不知所云，Will曾经在街上看到一个人头顶上的对话框里写着【红龙】。对话框的内容会随着时间而改变，但Will坚信，对话框不会出错。Will年轻时曾经依赖过对话框，当他看到一个女生头顶出现【潜在对象】的对话框时，他会追过去，尽自己所能接触她，直到她头顶对话框变成【他好烦】。现在Will已经三十多岁了，单身，在匡提科教书，他已经学会了适当的无视对话框，移情障碍已经足够他了解大多数人的内心了，但有时候一些奇怪的对话框还是能在破案的时候帮上忙。

Jack来找Will帮忙那一天，Will就知道事情会变得很糟糕，因为Jack头顶的对话框里用加粗黑体写着【麻烦】。但是Will依旧答应了，因为救人让他感觉很好。

但是等他见到Hannibal的时候，Will眼镜差点掉下来，因为这个一丝不苟的心理医生头顶对话框里用粉色超大字体写着【爱】/【LOVE】。

Will紧张的吞咽口水，他曾经见到过几次【对你有好感】、【潜在对象】的对话框，他跟有前者的几个人发展过几段关系，都以失败告终了，至于后者，他在当警察以后发现写着【潜在对象】的几个人大多非正常死亡了，才意识到这可能是【潜在受害者对象】的意思。但他从来没见过这么大的【爱】。

也许是个误会，也许对方是个有【爱】心的心理医生。Will想，但是还是忍不住想着另一种可能，另一种可怕的可能。所以他忍不住还嘴了：“你不会喜欢被心理分析后的我。”

显然，初次见面的唇枪舌剑完全没有吓倒这位心理医生，因为Will在几天后的早晨收到了上门拜访的Hannibal送的爱心早餐。作为一个对食物不怎么上心的人，Will也意识到这早餐十分美味。这时候Hannibal的对话框里又出现了另一个词，黑色加粗的字体：【厨神】。这个词没有那个粉丝的【爱】那么大，但是也足够显眼了。这个词把本来就很大的对话框撑得更大了。

这个词让Will嘴角抽搐了一下，同时话语也更加不留情，“我没发现你多有趣。”

“你会的。”对面的心理医生笃定地说。

很神奇的，他们居然一起查案了。明尼苏达伯劳鸟，那个杀了八个女孩的凶手。一个偶然的线索让Will注意到了Garret Jacob Hobbs这个人。等他们到达Hobbs的住处，等待他们却是被割喉的母亲，一个疯狂的父亲和一个被挟持的女孩。从will看到被伤害的母亲、而没能拯救她之后，他就仿佛陷入了另一个诡异疯狂的世界，鲜红的色彩迸溅开来，心脏疼痛地跳动，氧气似乎远离他，大口的喘息也无法逃离那种窒息感。这是肾上腺素，又或者其他什么。Will拔出枪，在父亲割开女儿喉咙的同时扣下了扳机，但他没能停下，他僵硬且紧张地连开数枪，直到子弹用尽。

Will跪下来，试图捂住Abigail冒血的喉咙，直到Hannibal从Will手中接手，用有力稳健的按压代替了Will颤抖的双手。Will喘息着，晃动的视野逐渐恢复清晰和稳定，他透过沾满血迹的眼镜看向那个躺着地上奄奄一息的女孩，才注意到她头顶对话框里写着【女儿】。

Will看向Hannibal，他的对话框里多了一个词：【父亲】。

Will去了医院，受伤的女孩躺着病床上，苍白脆弱，一只手正躺在Hannibal Lecter的掌心里。

对话框的意图越来越明显了。更不要提第二天Will醒来后在镜子里发现自己头顶上多了一个对话框【另一个父亲】。原来自己也会有对话框，这可是第一次，Will想。

最终，Will还是向Hannibal打开了精神世界的城墙，展现出自己最为脆弱又最为黑暗混乱的一面。也许是因为他们共同分享的对于Abigail的责任感，也许是那些心理治疗起了作用，也许是因为那个越来越奇怪的对话框，又或者只是因为那个人是Hannibal Lecter。

更多的事情发生了，蘑菇花园、切萨皮克开膛手、Tobias、图腾柱、格拉斯哥笑脸、吉迪恩医生……与此同时，Hannibal的对话框里词语越来越多：【锚】（这个词在一次交谈后出现）【伴侣】（出现在第一次性行为以后）……但是更加糟糕的是，Will的幻觉越来糟糕，鸦羽鹿在他身后踏着缓步喘息。他不断的失去记忆片段，现实与幻想之间的界线越来越模糊。

一天早晨，Will从高烧中醒来，颤抖汗湿，在洗手池里吐出了一只耳朵。他的好医生给他盖上毛毯，把他圈进怀里，沉痛又关切：“我们不能再瞒着这一切了，Will。”越来越多的证据出现，那只耳朵被证实属于Abigail，人体的残骸在Will的钓饵中被发现。Will正震惊于自己的所作所为，却被告知那些受害者里有Cassie Boyle。那时候Will还是清醒的，这不是他做的。有些事情不对。我被陷害了。

Will让自己的拇指脱臼，从监狱里逃脱了出来。他不能让陷害他的人就这样逃脱。这绝不是事情的结局。他去了巴尔的摩，他的医生那里。

“Cassie Boyle被杀的时候我不在明尼苏达州。”

“她在周六失踪，周一尸体才被发现。你可能在周末做了这些事。”

“我知道没有杀死Cassie Boyle。”Will看向镜子里，那是一只瘦骨嶙峋的温迪戈，浑身漆黑，头上高耸着尖锐的角。

“你怎么知道？”

“你用进入凶手心理的方式抓住他们，但你也同样被影响了。”

“我一直在试着帮助你，Will。”

“那就带我去明尼苏达，我想看看Abigail死的地方。”

Will回到故事开始的地方，Hobbs的住处，这一次他拿起了模仿犯打来的电话，Hannibal的声音从里面传来：“Will。”

Will盯着Hannibal头顶的对话框仔细看，才发现角落里用芝麻大小的字写着【PS：切萨皮克开膛手】。

操你妈的对话框！Will想。

然后Will就失去了意识。

第一季终


End file.
